Drunk Jade
by Catakira
Summary: And this is why alcohol and TheSlap shouldn't be mixed together.


I opened my eyes when a penetrating noise hammered my head like someone was trying to get through my skull with a nail. I groaned, thanking my black curtains, that stopped the sunlight from crowling into my room. My eyes dropped onto my phone, that was buzzing on my bedstand. I reached over and turned my alarm off.

I streched and sat up in bed, my head pounding like it was going to explode. God, I shouldn't have drank so much last night. I stud up and walked towards my bathroom, opened the cabinet and gulped down two painkillers with some tap water. Gross, but it would help.

I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the shower. After rubbing the stink of alcohol and sweat from my skin and brushing my teeth, I felt fresh enough to go downstairs and make myself some coffee before grabbing my bag and jumping into the car, driving to school.

I walked into the building, feeling the looks of everyone on my back, and I frowned. I stopped at my locker and pulled out the books for first period. I turned when I heared laughs behind me and frowned. What the hell is up with everyone today?

That was when I saw Tori walking by, smiling at my with a huge grin on her face. I frowned and she walked away, probably towards her first class.

"Jade!" I heard a angry, familiar voice. I turned to see Beck walking towards me with a huge frown on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Whats wrong with you!?" I shouted back. "Why are you freaking out!? Why is everyone so wierd!?" He looks confused, and I shoot him a glare.

"Jade!" I hear Cat's voice. "I'm so glad you're finally honest with your self" She said smiling.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hey! That's a bad word!" Cat answered while Robbie appeared at her back.

"The video you uploaded last night on TheSlap." He said, frowning. I frowned, back.

"What video?" I looked at them, just before Andre walked up laughing at his PearPad.

"Hey, you guys saw Jade's vid-Heeeeey, hi Jade! I-Uh-gotta go." He blurted out before I reached to grab he's hoodie.

"What video? I don't remember uploading no vid-Oh crap." I muttered when I remembered.

I snatched Andre's PearPad out of he's hand and re-started the video. I saw myself sitting on my armchair, a beer in my hand and my hair messed up.

"_Hi" _My video-self said with a kinda slow voice. _"So, I know I should of done this about five hours ago but I just had a huge fight with my dad so I don't really give a fuck. Let's start with this."_ I said. I stared at the seeling for a few seconds, probably thinking what to say. I saw myself leave the beer on the table next to me. _"It's highly probably that I'm homosexual." _I blurted out. _"I mean, when I started dating Beck I didn't really know, he's cute and stuff but meh." _I took a long drink out of my bottle. _"God, I'm so wasted…"_

"_Ah. All you girls with a thing for my boyfriend have cleary never seen him naked before. Talk about a disappointment…"_

My eyes widened and I saw myself stare at the camera for about two minutes before talking again. _"What if there's an alternative universe where onions cry when they chop up humans?" _I facepalmed myself. My god I was so drunk. _"The last time I was this drunk I got a tattoo of the theme song from Barney on my ass." _I said like confirming my thought's.

I kept on blurting stuff out on the screen while I thought about how this was going to crush my entire school life. As soon as I could I was going to delete this video and "ask" everyone to delete it from theire phone's if they didn't want to recive a visit from me and Mrs. Scissors.

"_Okay, I think I should start ending this." _Myself muttered and I sighted. _"Oh! And Tori- just because I wan't to have sex with you dosn't mean that I like you" _I said before the screen shut to black.

Well, that explains the smug face.

I looked up to my friends. Everyone was trying to stop they're laugh except Beck, that was staring at me with angry eyes.

"Hey, Jadey~" I snapped my head around to whoever dared to call me like that. My eyes widened when I saw Tori.

In a _very _short skirt.

She winked and walked away.

_Well fuck._

**Heeey~~ Just a little one-shot. Based on a set of gifs from tumblr. You can find it on my tumblr page. (The link is on my profile.) Hope you guys liked it, see you next time!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
